Bryce Bowman
Bryce Bowman is the founder and current leader of the Mechtanium Knights in Bakugan: Mechtanium Knights. Description Bryce was fourteen years old when he founded the Mechtanium Knights with his best friend, Caleb Young. He and his little brother, Sean, decided that they should each carry and battle with one attribute and that they needed a battler for each attribute. Bryce is currently seventeen years old and is a very strong Aquos battler. After the Brawlers return to Earth from Nethia and started Infinity Interspace, the Knights decided to join in on the Battle Arena style. They joined fairly well and began taking higher rank on the Leader boards. Bryce is currently sitting at the Seventh Place position, just behind Julie Makimoto. He is the second highest ranked Aquos battler behind Marucho Marukura. Bryce wears a black BDDS with blue and teal highlights and silver trim on his left wrist. Appearance Bryce wears a long, black coat, black pants, black combat boots, and black fingerless gloves. He has six Bakugan attached to his left arm, none of which are known and Helios is not one of them. See Picture for more detail. Equipment His Guardian is Aquos Cross Helios. He and Helios have been together since Helios was a Viper Helios. They battle along side eachother in most battles. Bakugan *Cross Helios: 1200g; Guardian Support *Silver Bombaplode (BakuNano) *Aquos Zoompha (Mobile Assault Vehicle) *Aquos Doomtronic (Battle Suit) *Aquos Slynix (Mechtogan) Frequently Used Abilities *''Depth Quasar'' (Death Quasar) - Helios fires a powerful beam of water and blue energy from his mouth that forces him backward. **Transfer 750g and transfer 750g on impact. **Added effect on Character Card: +200g on each impact. *''Helios Striker'' — Helios sends a shockwave of water out in all directions, then fires a beam of blue energy from his mouth. **Negate Ability and transfer 500g. *''X-Wing Metallica'' - Helios’ wings become coated in silvery metal and spark with blue electricity. **Transfer G-Power gained by an opponent’s Ability. *''Infinity Buster'' - Helios generates a ball of blue energy in between his hands and fires it. The beam of energy splits and the multiple beams strike one after the other. **Transfer 400g. *''Ragnorök Cannon'' - Helios charges energy in front of him and fires a beam of blue and black energy. **-300g and +400g. *''Burst Stream'' - Helios fires a beam of water from his mouth. **-400g. *''Metal Quasar'' - Helios fires a blast of water and silvery energy from his mouth. **+300g *''Farnum Cannon'' - Helios fires a blast of blue energy. **-300g *''Infinity Rumble'' - Helios glows blue, his speed and agility greatly increase, helping him avoid most attacks. **Negate Ability with a chance to negate future abilities (1/X where X = Number of abilities negated). *''Infinity Screen'' - Helios creates a solid barrier of energy with his hand. **Negate Ability and +300g. *''Acid Rain'' - Your Bakugan forms a dark cloud in the sky and acidic rain falls from it. **Continuous G-Power loss (50g/s). *''Slash Wave'' - Your Aquos Bakugan forms a blade of water and slices their opponent. **+300g *''Tidal Crasher'' - Your Aquos Bakugan creates a wave and slams the enemy with it. **Transfer 200g from each opponent to all Bakugan on your side and +200 to your Aquos Bakugan. *''Steel Blue'' - Your Aquos Bakugan creates a bubble of blue energy. **Negate opponent's ability. *''Acid Bubble'' - Your Aquos Bakugan fires a stream of dark blue bubbles at the enemy. **Continuous power level loss (25g/s) Frequently Used Gates *Character Cross Helios (Character) *Infinite Core (Command) - Add 200g to each Bakugan on Infinity/Cross Helios' side *Energy Merge (Command) - Transfers difference in power levels to your Bakugan *Aquos Reactor (Booster) - Adds a random G-Power bonus (between 200-700) to Aquos Bakugan *X (Attribute) Battle Audience (Command) - Changes the attribute of your Bakugan to any attribute you want, nullifies the opponent's ability and subtracts 500 Gs from all opponent Bakugan who don't have the attribute you specified. *Everrain (Command) - Transfers G's from Pyrus Bakugan to Aquos Bakugan at the rate of 50g/(1/2 * m) until total transfered power equals 500g *Titan Standing (Command) - Destroys support items- subracting 300g from equipped Bakugan- and allows Mechtogan to be the only support items used for the remainder of the round. Appearances *''The Mechtanium Knights'' (first appearance) (battle debut) Trivia *It is currently unknown how Bryce and Helios met. *Bryce and Sean are half brothers. *Bryce has all Bakugan that can appear in the Aquos attribute at his disposal, but prefers to battle with Helios. *Bryce's appearance matches Kirito very closely. Battles Category:Heroes Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Knights Category:Mechtanium Knights